


the line of ocean and shore

by Fandom_Encyclopedia (sparrowsong07)



Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen, M/M, nothing to report here officer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23128396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparrowsong07/pseuds/Fandom_Encyclopedia
Summary: Sun’s heel hits the ledge.The wolf slashes at him, hooking him in the shoulder. His golden aura peters out, the brightness that usually covers him gone.He falls.
Relationships: Kinda - Relationship, Neptune Vasilias/Sun Wukong, Team SSSN - Relationship
Kudos: 29





	the line of ocean and shore

  
  


The battle was tough. It should have been a simple Search and Destroy mission, a pack of Beowolves growing too close for comfort to a neighboring village. But there were more wolves than team SSSN had prepared for.   
  
Sun was facing off against the alpha, while Neptune, Sage, and Scarlet tried to hold off the rest of the pack. The group was centered on a cliff overlooking Mistralian waters. Neptune tried not to think about it.   
  
Another Grimm slashed at Neptune, stopped only by Sage plunging his sword through it.   
  
Sage got flung backward by a Grimm in the process, his back hitting a tree.   
  
“Sage!” Scarlet cried, diving after him.   
  
Neptune knew without checking that Sage’s aura was dangerously low, if not completely depleted by now. Scarlet’s must have been too, considering the hit they took earlier.   
  
They had to figure out something.   
  
Neptune clicked a button on the side of Tri-Hard. Its guandao blade quickly split into three, forming his trident. The electric dust cartridge activated, making his trident sputter out an electric charge. As the Grimm stutters closer, Neptune thrusts up through its neck, turning the thing into black dust.   
  
Then Sun screams. Neptune’s heart stops.   
  
The alpha had managed to crowd Sun against the ledge of the cliff. There's no way around the wolf.   
  
Sun’s heel hits the ledge.   
  
The wolf slashes at him, hooking him in the shoulder. His golden aura peters out, the brightness that usually covers him gone.   
  
He falls.    
  
A scream is ripped from Neptune’s throat as he watches Sun go over.   
  
A splash is heard a second later.   
  
Neptune doesn’t-cant hesitate. He strikes the alpha in the shoulder, not enough to dispel it, but enough to offer him a distraction.   
  
Neptune can see the broken waters beneath him. But no Sun.   
  
Ignoring the fear of what is about to happen, he leaps down after Sun.   
  
Sage, or maybe Scarlet shouts after him, but it's too late, Neptune has already plunged beneath the cool waves.

There, Sun’s golden hair is just barely visible in the water. Neptune kicks as hard as he can, bringing him closer, closer,  _ just a little closer. _ _   
_ _   
_ He can feel his body breaking. Soon enough, he starts to breathe the calm waters into his lungs, or what's left of them. He's no longer hindered in the water. Instead, he shoots downward, grasping the edge of Sun’s unbuttoned shirt.   
  
He shoots upward as quickly as possible, trying to keep himself together. He knows most of his body is gone now, turned to water and mist. Though he is technically breathing, his chest is still constricting, trying to drag in air that isn't there. He's suffocating, even though he actually isn't.   
  
The rest of him is gone now, just a flowing mass carrying Sun through the freeing depths.   
  
He breaks the surface.

  
  


Sage and Scarlet are doing their best to hold off the Grimm. Sage had gotten a cut across his chest that will most definitely scar, and Scarlet’s aura is just barely holding on.   
  
Neptune and Sun were gone. Both over the same cliff into the waters below. The second Sun fell, Neptune leaped after him, nevermind the water he so obviously fears.   
  
But Sage is suspecting there was another reason for that fear besides just plain aquaphobia.   
  
Now, he can see that he was right.   
  
Just as the Grimm come bearing down on them again, pushing them up against the tree line, a large waterspout shoots up from the side of the cliff. It swirls, and crashes against all of them, flooding the area.   
  
Some of the lesser wolves are dispersed just from the force of it.   
  
Only three wolves remain, two medium-sized ones, and the alpha.   
  
Sage and Scarlet turn to each other, the same thought in both of their minds. They both charge at a separate medium wolf.   
  
And somehow, Neptune is there. An aqua blue mass with a mist coming off of him. He’s barely recognizable, Sage can only tell it's him based on the rare glimpses he sees of his face reflected through the water. But it  **is** him, just slightly less solid and fleshy than usual.   
  
The water mass- Neptune, has a trident in hand, made of more solid-looking but still flowing mist. He (It?) charges, striking the alpha in the chest, then again, and again, leaving no opening for a counterattack, not like it would do much to Neptune considering what state he’s in.   
  
Scarlet and Sage have dispelled their Grimm, leaving only the alpha. But one more strike from Neptune turns it to inky smoke with a wolfish howl.   
  
They’re done.   
  
It's only after it's over that Scarlet notices the body of Sun, turned on his side.   
  
“Sun!” Both they and Sage rush over, kneeling down to their fallen friend.   
  
He’s breathing. Short, ragged breaths, but it's something.   
  
He's okay.

  
  
  


Neptune is lost. Lost at sea. His mind is crashing against his skull. (Since when did he have a skull?) Everything is flowing, pieces of information just barely brushing up against him. He knows, somewhere in his metaphorical bones, that he was doing something. Something important. There was something, something _ - _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Sun. _ _   
_ _   
_ And wasn't that just the question of the hour? Sun had fallen, crashing into rolling waves. The water had tried to snuff him out, dragging him down into its cold, drowning arms.   
  
Neptune couldn't let that happen.   
  
That's where he was. In the water that called him to it, dragging him closer to the shore of the salty ocean. Calling him home.   
  
Neptune groaned.   
  
Ah, so he had a voice again then.   
  
He opened his eyes.

Sun was awake before Neptune was. Sage and Scarlet by his bedside.   
  
“You okay?” Scarlet asked as Sage helped him sit up.   
  
Sun grumbled and slurred out a “-appened?”   
  
So they explained it to him. His dive off the cliff, Neptune right after him. And wasn't that just a shocker, their hydrophobic teammate hopping right on into the very thing he feared.   
  
“He was saving you. Though, in the end, he saved all of us.”   
  
Sun turned to Sage. “Huh?”   
  
Sage rubbed the back of his neck. “It would probably be better for him to explain, but he's still unconscious.”   
  
Scarlet saved their awkward partner’s ramble. “Neptune can turn into water.”   
  
“What?”   
  
“I said-”   
  
“No, I heard what you said. But what?”   
  
“I think it's his semblance? Maybe?”   
  
“But that doesn't explain his fear of the stuff. If he can become it, no matter how weird that is, then why?”   
  
“Maybe it hurts him,” Sage says.   
  
“Yeah, well I'm kind of hurt that he didn't trust us enough to tell us!” Scarlet rebuts.   
  
“Guys, we can't know until he wakes up.” Sun exacts his most leader-ly voice.   
  
“Yeah but he still didn't tell us what his semblance was!”   
  
“You never asked.”   
  
Three heads snap to Neptune. He looks groggy, his hair is a mess, no longer held back by his usually present goggles. Honestly, he looks terrible.   
  
“Neptune, you’re awake,” Sage speaks first.   
  
“Obviously. You guys aren't all that quiet.”   
  
“Ah. Sorry about waking you up.”   
  
It's then that Neptune’s blue eyes land on Sun’s, his gaze softening immensely. “Are you okay?”   
  
“Uh, yeah? Yeah. I'm fine.” Sun sputters out, “Are you?”   
  
Neptune shrugs. “I will be.”   
  
The four of them lapse into uncomfortable silence again.   
  
Instead of casually breaking it, Scarlet takes a sledgehammer and cracks it open.   
  
“So...You turn into the actual ocean?”   
  
Neptune looks sheepish, rubbing the back of his neck. “Uh, more or less. Kinda? I guess I have some stuff to explain, huh?”   
  
Sun quickly makes a spot for him on the edge of his bed, allowing Neptune to sit down to explain.   
  
And he does. He tells them of how he found his semblance, when he was young and his big brother couldn't protect him. How much it  _ hurts _ . How he can't control it. He barely functions when he's liquid, his basic survival instincts kicking into overdrive. He says how he's grown to fear it, fear that one day he’ll lose all control. But most of all, he tells them how the water calls out to him, each time he sees it he can taste salt on his tongue and hear crashing waves.   
  
When his tirade is done, his team is left staring silently at him.   
  
Lots of awkward silence today. Must be something going around.   
  
Neptune looks nervous now, silently begging for their acceptance.   
  
“It's a lot to take in.” Sage starts, ever the peacemaker, “But it's a part of you.”   
  
“Yeah!” Sun buts in, “We wouldn't be team SSSN without you! We'd just be team sss and that doesn't make a lot of sense.”   
  
Neptune smiles, that rarely seen shy smile of his. Sun could look at it forever.   
  
Neptune turns to Scarlet, who has a contemplative look on their face.   
  
“Scar-?”   
  
“So can I officially call you Sea God now or what?”   
  


**Author's Note:**

> this is surprisingly decent for once


End file.
